Patience
by Angelina FILTH
Summary: Schu goes to see if Bradley likes him. Yaoi, shounen-ai, lime? I dunno. Brad and Schu (c) those WK peopes.


Bradley Crawford was sitting at the mahogany desk in his room, laptop out for him to type away on. Just in the room across the way, there was a quite bored Schuldig, laying sprawled out on his bed and listening to music with his ear phones.  
  
The day had been equally dull for the both of them, and for the most part they spent it in their doing nothing but staring mindlessly off into space. This also gave them time to think about whatever thoughts were currently floating about in their minds.  
  
For Brad, he had been a bit confused about a glimpse of the future he had received that morning. It was very faint, and at first he didn't get it at all. Well, he didn't understand it all that much even now. All he was able to put together was that it had something to do with a certain German...  
  
For Schu, it was a bit different. He had never been nervous in his life, and for the first time since he could remember, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Why? Well, for a while he'd had himself a little (or not so) crush on..Brad. He always tried to ignore the feeling, to push it into the back of his mind; this was quite easy since more than half of the time his mind was cluttered with the thoughts of others plus his own--and it just got too hard to keep all of this thoughts straight.  
  
Thought this was so, a particular thought he had received one day continued to stick out in his mind. Brad was not straight. Closeted? Probably.  
  
Unfortunately, this was the only information the thought had provided Schuldig with. But it was enough to get his hopes up..for what, though, he hadn't figured out. Maybe just a good fuck. Or maybe more...  
  
It was apparent he had received this thought only because Brad, for some unknown reason, accidentally let down the ever-present barrier he managed to set up in his brain against Schu's abilities.  
  
This was what Schu was thinking about all day. Should he go up to Brad and confess? Should he just walk in there and seduce, or at least try to? Well, we all know he was better at the latter, and since today seemed to be quite hassle free, it was a nice opportunity to try something.  
  
And so, after a great while of pondering and planning and piecing his thoughts together, Schuldig decided it indeed was time.  
  
A pale hand rose and index finger pushed stop on his cd player, and sitting up, he removed the ear phones from his ears. A yawn, and hands then laced together, and he cracked his knuckles as well as back before sliding out of his bed and heading to the door.  
  
He opened it and slid out into there hall. There it was..Brad's room. He stared blankly for a minute, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. Now of all times for him to be fearful. He was never afraid of anything before, so why was he now? He told himself this was no different from killing someone..raping someone..etcera. It was all the same. Of course, in truth, it was not. In most cases, confessing a love (if that's what you want to call it in Schu and Brad's situation) to someone is different from everything else in the world. It can decided how you will be for the rest of your life. How you'll look at things later on. It can even decide whether you live or you die.  
  
Finally, he had gathered up enough courage to reach out and slowly turn the knob. But then one more thing came to him. Bradley was clairvoyant. Clairvoyant..that ment he could predict something like this happening. He must've seen this coming. But if he did, why didn't he stop him..? It confused him, reguardless the answer was all too obvious. Or maybe it wasn't...  
  
Fuck it, he thought..and pushed open the door slowly, almost painfully. The sudden creak of it almost made him jump.  
  
Brad didn't look up. After the door was finished opening, all that could be heard was the clicking of the keys on his laptop. After a moment of that, his brows knitted and he did glance over his shoulder. A brow arched.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Schuldig froze, staring at blankly over at Brad. This was it...  
  
A sly grin spread over the German's pale face. Though it was fake, it was quite convincing that nothing was wrong, that he wasn't nevous one bit. Once one does it enough, this is mastered. He stepped forward, and slowly shut the door behind him, eerie smile keeping, and slowly headed over to his prey, hips swaying in the ever popular seductive way.  
  
Now Brad froze, his own once hard face falling emotionless. A light sweat broke from his forehead, and he grew nervous for the first time in a long, long while. If he only knew Schu felt the same way.  
  
Once the usually concienceless one reached him, arms had slid about his neck, reaching down to slid his fingers over his chest.  
  
Brad did not deny his actions.  
  
His eyes had closed and a hand had risen, placing it over Schuldig's. The redhead blinked, pausing.  
  
"...I know what you're doing, Schuldig," he whispered. So this is what the vision was? The American concealed his grin.  
  
"You do? Well," he muttered back as his free hand had risen from Brad's chest, and reached to his face, pulling his glasses off and folding them, reaching forward and placing them on the desk. "You're not stoping me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're saying--" he began.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Something had either suddenly risen, or suddenly dropped inside his chest, but it was a good feeling nonetheless. It was a heavy feeling of happiness, and he liked it. More than a good fuck? Perhaps... An even wider grin, chin was rested where Bradley's neck and shoulder met, and, eyes closing, he nuzzled the side of his face against him.  
  
Bradley let his grin be unmasked. The hand once placed over Schu's was left to fall into his lap.  
  
Once that happened, he had removed the hand from Crawford's chest, sliding it up, over the opposite shoulder his chin was on, and to the side. He traced a single finger down the center (or as far as he could go, the chair was in the way remember) of his back. He knew the reaction he would most likely get from this.  
  
He was correct. Brad froze for a moment as the shiver went down his spine, and the grin vanished, replaced with a very soft moan from partially parted lips.  
  
"You like that..?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Tell me where el--"  
  
Brad's hand had suddenly risen and pushed Schuldig in the forehead, off of his shoulder. He quickly spun around in his chair, to face a surprised German. He grinned once again.  
  
"No. It's my turn."  
  
Schu paused, and waited to see what would come about, it being "Bradley's turn."  
  
He had risen out of the chair and claimed the German by his hips, arms sliding around him, pulling him up against his body. He shut his eyes and tilted his head, leaning in and pressing his own lips up against the other's harshly.  
  
This, Schuldig was not expecting in the least bit. Not that he didn't like this... After blinking a few moments and realizing, he closed his eyes and put his own efforts into the kiss, arms raising to be placed about his neck.  
  
After standing there motionless, lips still pressed together, Schu had broken the kiss, leaning back slightly. His head tilted, and he eyed over the man before him, grinning in an admirable fashion.  
  
"I never thought that you wou--"  
  
"Neither did I. About you, that is."  
  
Schu's cheeks were slightly reddened, but his smile prevailed, gaze wandering down to their close bodies. He leaned forward a bit, whispering.  
  
"We fit so well together."  
  
Brad stared blankly a moment in silence. He was busy taking in this feeling. This..new feeling of completion. He felt good, right here, with Schuldig in his arms. He was right, they did fit well together. It was..perfect. He nodded to Schu, and closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss him again. His lips tasted so good...  
  
The wall as not that far away from Schuldig's back. Brad had popped open an eye during the kiss and managed to force him gently back, and up against it.  
  
He had broken the kiss now, nibbling at Schu's bottom lip..which was still curved into a slight grin. Then he moved down, kissing over his neck. Arms had slid away from his hips and began undoing the shirt covering the German.  
  
All this while, Schu had been basicly melting. No one had ever done anything like this before to him. When he was involved with other people, in moments like this, he was the one doing the most. This is true mostly because no one really..made it work for him. Anyone could try to seduce him, and it just wouldn't work. For once, he was able to feel submissive. Brad was the only one who could do this for him. Brad was the only one who could touch him the right way.  
  
Not long after this, his shirt was open, and arms were allowed to be pulled away from the American's neck so he could slide it off.  
  
Schu smiled, allowing the shirt to fall to the floor. "You're wearing too much, liebe."  
  
"We're not doing anything anyway."  
  
He frowned slightly, hearing this. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is our first time, Schuldig..."  
  
"But..I know how I feel, Bradley-chan. I want this. I want you. Now. Ich lie--"  
  
He was quickly silenced with a third kiss. This one, although, did not last very long. Brad pulled away slowly and eyed him. "Don't say it now. It'll ruin it."  
  
"Why?" A blink.  
  
"I want to be sure you just don't want to use me to have a good time."  
  
"I wouldn't..."  
  
"It's the first time."  
  
"...I know. Fine," he smirked slightly. "It's not like this will be the last time, anyway."  
  
Brad returned his grin. "I know. Patience."  
  
"Ja," Schuldig repeated. For once, he was easy going. "Patience." 


End file.
